Vampire academy 7 : L'élue
by Hana.Betha
Summary: Qui est Lena ? Cette douce et gentille petite fille. Et pourquoi Rose décide-t-elle de l'adopter ? Cela va a l'encontre de toute les règles établies... Retrouvez Dimitri, Rose et Lissa dans une nouvelle aventure ! Les rewiews font toujours plaisir !
1. Prologue : Etre gardienne

Note : Les personnages sont les mêmes que les livres « VAMPIRE ACADEMY », seulement chaque écrivain donne un plus aux personnages qu'il anime. (Ecrit originellement par : Richelle Mead)

De plus une alerte « spoiler » est de mise car l'histoire se déroule après le dernier tome de la série de livre.

Bonne Lecture !

 **Prologue :**

Je fermai les yeux. Que c'était bon de ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Maudit horaire de nuit ! Mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour pouvoir protéger Lissa ma meilleure amie, et éventuellement notre reine Moroï. Les Moroï étaient des sortes de vampires et même si le soleil ne les tuait pas, il les irritait fortement. Alors nous, les gardiens Dhampires, responsables de leurs protections, nous nous étions habitués à leur mode de vie. « Les Moroï passent avant tous » était notre devise.

Un vent doux agita mes cheveux châtains et soudain, je me rendis compte que plus de quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. C'était un grave manquement à l'éthique Dhampire que de se séparer du Moroï que l'on protégeait. Surtout s'il s'agissait de la reine. Je me dépêchai donc de rentrer dans le palais et je commençai à me diriger vers les appartements de Lissa.

Ce fût en observant minutieusement les alentours de la chambre de ma meilleure amie que des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. I ans j'avais dû me battre pour l'homme que j'aimais, Dimitri Belikov, pour qu'on accepte notre relation malgré nos sept ans d'écart, pour qu'il s'accepte lui-même. Et Lissa n'avait pas non plus était épargnée et elle avait aussi dû se battre pour me sauver la peau, et occuper la place qui lui revenait de droit. La place qui revenait à la famille Dragomir, sa famille. Un sourire béta se dessina sur mon visage après ces évocations, après tout, ces évènements appartenaient au passé !

\- Rose !

C'était Lissa qui m'avait appelé. Elle s'était finalement réveillée et voulait sans doute se nourrir avant de commencer une dure journée. Je l'accompagnai donc voir les sources, ces humains qui contre le plaisir que provoquait la morsure des Moroï, acceptaient de donner leur sang. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était complétement rassasiée et me demandait :

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Dimitri ? Prendra-t-il bientôt un jour de congé ? Après tout, Christian devrait bientôt revenir me voir, ajouta-t-elle.

Christian était son petit copain depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'académie, et Dimitri devait se charger de sa sécurité.

\- Dimitri va bien, et oui, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la cour avec ton dulciné, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Cela nous fera du bien à toute les deux, je pense !

Le sous entendu était évident et je soupirai. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Christian avait eu un empêchement car il devait aller voir un cousin ou un neveu lointain qui était dans sa famille, les "Ozéras" et Dimitri, fidèle au poste avait dû suivre.

Poursuivant sur une note plus joyeuse, Lissa me raconta les projets de lois qui devait être votées ce jour-là et des rencontres qu'elle devait faire avec tel ou tel Moroï. Non pas que ce sujet ne m'intéresse pas, mais mon esprit s'égara. Quel futur pouvions-nous envisager avec Dimitri ? Lissa me donna un coup de coude et me fit revenir sur terre.

\- Aller la belle au bois dormant ! Une nouvelle journée commence ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle principale du palais. Une sorte de salle du trône combiné avec une cour de justice. Je me plaçai devant les grandes portes. D'ici je pouvais tout observer et agir rapidement s'il le fallait. Dès que Lissa entra, des Moroï de sang royal ils accoururent lui parler ou lui porter des documents. Certain étaient des simples conseillés, d'autres plus haut placé, siégeaient à l'illustre assemblée des 12 familles Moroï. C'était eux qui prenaient toutes les décisions importantes du royaume et la reine était en quelque sorte leur porte-parole. Lissa s'assit donc gracieusement sur son trône. Et c'est alors que durant toute la matinée s'enchaina un ballet incessant de personnes allant et sortant. Je me désespérai et la cloche de midi sonna, Minuit donc. Ma délivrance se réalisait, enfin.

Lissa avait rendez-vous chez un certain Mr Richard Mela, un homme d'affaire Moroï.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Léna, la rencontre

**Chapitre 1 :**

En duo avec un autre Dhampire, nous nous organisâmes pour assurer la sécurité de la reine jusqu'aux appartements du Moroï en question. Nous arrivâmes à l'aile sud du plais sans encombre.

Un gardien était posté devant l'entrée et nous jeta des coups d'œil insistant pour tenter de voir quelles armes nous possédions. Il jugea que les pieux en argent que mon collègue et moi portions à la ceinture étaient assez inoffensifs. Il nous fit donc prestement entrer. Mr Mela s'approcha de Lissa et s'inclina devant elle avant de l'entrainer dans son petit salon. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Ce fut par ailleurs elle qui engagea la conversation.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous avoir rendez-vous avec moi ? Demanda-elle.

C'est un sujet un peu délicat, répondit-il alors. Comme vous le savez, ma famille c'est un peu éparpillé et aujourd'hui il reste peu d'entre nous. Surtout des jeunes. Alors, il y a quelque jour… Il hésita. Puis lui demanda si elle voulait s'assoir. Lissa acquiesça. Puis elle reprit :

\- Il y a quelques jours ?

Lissa avait le merveilleux don de réussir à faire parler n'importe qui. Et Mr Mela n'y échappa pas. Je voyais dans ses yeux une certaine réticence à dire le pourquoi de cette demande surprenante mais Lissa ne pouvait que lui inspirer confiance.

\- Ma sœur est venu me donner sa fille…

\- Donner ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui en effet donner, ou plutôt abandonner sa fille.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Lissa, les yeux pleins de compassions.

\- Ma nièce est un peu différente des autres enfants, elle possède…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle possède un pouvoir formidable, dépassant tout entendement.

\- Celui de l'esprit ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Les Moroï possédaient des pouvoirs. Petit, ils pouvaient tous les utiliser mais à l'adolescence ils se spécialisaient. Ces pouvoirs était le contrôle des quatre éléments et de l'esprit. Lissa avait l'esprit. Elle pouvait donc influencer les gens, créer des hallucinations ou encore rendre visite aux gens dans leurs rêves et voir leurs auras. Mais elle pouvait aussi retransformer les Strigoï, les Moroï aillant mal tourné à leur état naturel, celui de Moroï à part entière.

\- Oui, entre autres… Suggéra-t-il.

\- Et quel âge a-t-elle ? S'enquit Lissa.

\- 3 ans, souffla-t-il.

3 ans ! Jamais le pouvoir d'un Moroï ne s'était manifesté plus tôt ! Comment cela était possible ? Lissa aussi était tout aussi surprise. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelque seconde.

\- Je sais votre majesté, cela peut paraître invraisemblable mais c'est bien réel… Je vous en prie, Aidez-moi ou si vous préférez (son ton était suppliant) aidez-la. Elle est innocente et ne se contrôle pas.

\- Il doit bien exister quelqu'un de plus qualifié et de plus disponible que moi.

Lissa ne se détournait jamais du droit chemin et ne dérogeait jamais à son devoir mais pour l'avoir vécu elle ne pensait sans doute pas avoir la force de réussir à aider la petite fille. Je ne me sentais pas bien, pauvre enfant. Elle n'avait rien choisi, nous pouvions bien faire quelques choses. Lissa me regarda, l'air perdu et affolé. Je m'approchai d'elle. Et je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous la confier dans quelques années à l'académie St Vladimir, ils t'ont bien éduqué, et tu es devenue une super jeune femme… Non ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas la même chose Rose !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas !

\- Rose…

\- Nous charger d'elle ne changera rien pour toi.

Je désirai réellement ce que je demandai, et cela me provoqua un léger malaise. Je n'avais jamais voulu m'occuper d'enfant mais maintenant… Quelque chose me poussait à m'intéresser et à me porter garante de cette petite fille. Lissa se retourna vers le Moroï.

\- Et pourquoi ne vous occupez vous pas d'elle ?

Mr Mela répondit gêné :

\- Je ne pratique plus depuis des années et j'étais assez dissipé à l'académie.

\- Montrez-la-moi, dit-elle en soupirant.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement et un de ses serviteurs emmena la petite. Elle arriva en se dandinant sur ses jambes. Elle avait des yeux expressifs teintés de peur et des long cheveux blonds. Elle était habillée avec une jolie petite robe bleue. Elle était toute mignonne et je sentis un brin de compassion naître dans ma poitrine. Lissa la prit dans ces bras et demanda à la petite comment elle s'appelait.

\- Léna, déclara-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien Léna. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi au palais ?

\- Je…

\- Nous pourrions faire connaissance et tu verras Rose sera là pour s'occuper de toi, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne suis pas sûr de…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'elle vienne au palais ?

\- Mais Lissa !

\- Tu ne seras plus ma gardienne dhampire à temps plein, comme ça tu pourras t'occuper d'elle.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas méchante, murmura Léna.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'occuper d'une petite fille ! Et puis, que dirait Dimitri ? Nous passion déjà beaucoup de temps séparé et j'étais la gardienne de Lissa, elle ne pouvait pas me renvoyer ! Voyant mon air renfrogné, elle dit en se levant :

\- Bien Mr Mela, Mademoiselle Léna va devenir pupille du royaume.

Ils se saluèrent et quand Lissa passa devant moi elle me sourit à pleine dent et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de râler intérieurement. Mais elle ne m'avait pas confié Léna a mauvais escient, tout de même, elle pensait sans doute que je devais avoir une quelconque fibre maternelle inassouvis. Et en y réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait être vrai car j'avais 23 ans, je n'avais jamais eu de frère et de sœur et Dimitri et moi ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant car nous étions tous deux Dhampires. Mais cela contrariait mon travail de gardien, ce pour quoi j'avais été élevée ! Mon collègue Dhampire suivit Lissa et me fit comprendre avec de grand geste qu'elle ne risquait rien avec moi. Je le remerciai d'un signe de la tête

Notre échange fut interrompu quand je sentis quelqu'un me saisir la jambe. Léna s'était doucement approchée de moi.

\- Comment-t-appelles tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Rose, lui répondis-je. Allez viens ! (Je la pris dans mes bras) Je vais te monter tes nouveaux appartements !

\- Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Dit-elle en montrant du doigt Mr Mela.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je. (Mais je me repris) Il ne le souhaite pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes

Je la serrai dans mes bras et je lui chuchotais à nouveau de ne pas s'inquiéter et je sortis de la pièce sans un regard au Moroï qui avait abandonné une aussi jolie petite fille. Léna se blottit dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans ses nouveaux appartements.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! (vous pouvez rewiewer, je ne sais pas comment on dit déjà... :)


End file.
